ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Demonic NoHead: Dynasty of Evil
Mr. Demonic NoHead: Dynasty of Evil is the third novel in The New World Order trilogy written by Roxy Karparan. It was released on 11 August, 2016. However, on June 18, 2019, D. Isaac Thomas confirmed the novel was not canon, as it had yet to be confirmed canonical or otherwise. Plot summary In 1979, Mr. Demonic NoHead reformed the Order to best suit the war. However, in 1981, Demonic began to grow concerned that his right-hand man, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, was waiting until his already dying body weakened even further before he attacked him to take over the mantle of Dark Lord. As such, he embarked on a mission to acquire a datapad, which was rumored to hold the secret to eternal life, so that he could live long enough to train a more suitable apprentice. He successfully obtained the datapad and acquired from it the knowledge of essence transfer. Despite Mr. Demonic NoHead’s concerns, Mr. Ghastly NoHead had finally begun to contemplate his move to overthrow his Master. On a mission, he learned of a mutant, Martin, and tracked him down, enlisting him as his apprentice in preparation for his challenge of Mr. Demonic NoHead. Meanwhile, Sarah Hill discovered that her father had been killed by a NoHead ten years previously. Believing the NoHead to be Mr. Demonic NoHead — who, during the war, had threatened to kill Sarah if her father did not help him — she hired an assassin called the Huntress, to capture NoHead and bring him to her. The Huntress, along with about twenty mercenaries, ambushed Demonic in his mansion. They captured him and took him to Beta Prison, where Sarah interrogated him. When Mr. Ghastly NoHead returned with Martin, they tracked Demonic to Beta Prison, so that he could free and challenge him. However, RC-1 had already freed the NoHead. Demonic began hunting down Sarah in the prison, but he was found and confronted by Ghastly. He attacked Demonic, who was unarmed, as the Huntress had taken his sword. Sarah witnessed their fight and decided to set the prison to self-destruct and flee. Using his powers, Mr. Demonic NoHead held Mr. Ghastly NoHead off long enough to hit one of the bombs in the wall, causing the passage to collapse between them and end the duel. Mr. Ghastly NoHead found that Martin had fled during the fight. Meanwhile, Demonic escaped the prison with the Huntress, who returned his sword to him, which he quickly used to impale her. Aboard their shuttle, Demonic and Ghastly tracked Sarah to Edgewater, working together for the last time. As soon as they arrived, Mr. Demonic NoHead allowed Ghastly to kill the girl. After Sarah’s death, Martin promised to serve the true Master — whoever won the coming duel. Moments later, Mr. Demonic NoHead chose to finish what they had begun at Yeracade Prison. He immediately attacked Mr. Ghastly NoHead, quickly pushing him back with the ferocity and power of his blows. He used several new techniques that he had never taught him before or used against him in their training sessions. Nevertheless, his defense stayed strong, and Demonic soon settled into a pattern of feints and quick thrusts. As he continued to drive him backward, Ghastly began to gather his power, preparing to unleash his sorcery against him, hoping to bring the duel to a quick end. However, Mr. Demonic NoHead circled to come in on his left flank, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead, his focus split between Demonic and preparing his spell, failed to notice the freshly dug grave of Sarah behind him. He stumbled on the grave and fell, and Demonic immediately set upon him with a series of furious attacks, kicking and stomping at him, cracking one of his ribs. Ghastly rolled with the impact, landed on his feet, and threw himself into a series of back handsprings before finishing the jumps with a thrust meant to impale Demonic. Mr. Demonic NoHead, however, had stopped several meters back, letting him tire himself out with his extraneous flips. Mr. Ghastly NoHead quickly gathered his powers and attempted to overwhelm him with his sorcery, focusing on imprinting images of Mr. Demonic NoHead’s worst fears into his mind in an attempt to drive him insane. Although the ploy began to work at first, Demonic had conquered his fears years before; he successfully summoned enough willpower to defeat the spells with a powerful blast of energy that sent Ghastly flying backward. As Ghastly rose to his feet, Demonic charged at him once more. Desperate to end the duel, Mr. Ghastly NoHead Transfigured his cloak into tendrils of pure dark side energy from the ground around them. He thrust the tendrils at Mr. Demonic NoHead, who attempted to dodge the attack as he advanced on him. One tendril clipped Mr. Demonic NoHead’s shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in excruciating pain, greater than any pain he had ever felt before. Rising again to his feet, Demonic charged Mr. Ghastly NoHead, dodging the tendrils and realizing that his only hope was to cut him down before more tendrils hit him. When he was in range he struck out with his sword, and Ghastly, his focus split between the tendrils and defending himself from Demonic, barely deflected the blow — but his sword was knocked from his grasp. However, as Demonic went for the final, killing blow, his sword arm was cut off by one of the tendrils. Mr. Demonic NoHead collapsed to the ground in pain, and, realizing he had no other choice left, he grabbed Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s ankle and began the ritual of essence transfer. Once Mr. Ghastly NoHead landed, Mr. Demonic NoHead ordered Martin to stay back, while the two NoHeads drew their swords and engaged in combat. Knowing that the loser would die, both fought furiously, with Demonic slowly pushing Ghastly back. His former apprentice then unleashed his sorcery, only to have Demonic successfully repel his attack on his mind. As Demonic charged forward, ready to attack, Ghastly played his trump card, creating deadly dark side tendrils. One of these tendrils brushed against Mr. Demonic NoHead, causing him to feel pain unlike anything he had ever known. Managing to stay conscious, he was able to attack Mr. Ghastly NoHead and swiftly disarm him. As the Dark Lord prepared to kill his apprentice, a tendril lunged up, grabbing his arm and vaporizing it. In a flash of pain and fury, Demonic released his essence, determined now to destroy Ghastly’s consciousness and take control of his body. The two NoHeads matched wills, each trying to push the other out and into the great void from which there was no return. Mr. Demonic NoHead fell in, and although he survived, he was gravely injured. After a struggle of wills, it was over. Mr. Ghastly NoHead had triumphed, and the NoHeads had a new master. Martin, who had watched the duel, cautiously approached Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who rose to his feet, appearing to move awkwardly. Martin asked if it was Demonic, but Ghastly replied that Demonic was gone; he had defeated him and become the new NoHead Grandmaster. Ghastly took on Martin as his apprentice, giving him Demonic’s old sword to use until the man constructed one of his own. He told Martin that that they would continue Demonic’s legacy, and although individuals in the Order might die, the Order itself would live forever. Category:Non-canonical novels Category:The New World Order trilogy